


Unfinished UshiHina

by lojo



Series: WIP Folder Cleanout [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Hinata wears girls clothes at Ushijima's request.Backdated to the time of writing and putting it here otherwise it'll never see the light of day. I won't be finishing it & please enjoy.





	Unfinished UshiHina

Hinata fiddled with the lace hem of his pink skirt and nervously smoothed his tight button down. Earlier that week they were texting back and forth to organise a time to meet up when Ushijima made a request that Hinata wasn’t sure about. The older male requested Hinata dress up as a girl, and it took Hinata a moment of furious blushing to consider it. He agreed, trusting that Ushijima wouldn’t make such a request lightly. Now he was here In Ushijima’s bathroom getting ready with his boyfriend waiting just outside. 

The hem of his skirt was resting above his knees and just barely covering the bunched lace of the tops of the thigh highs. They were itchy and he hated them but he wanted to wear them with his outfit because the colour matched. His cock was half hard, had been since he slipped the skirt on but he didn’t touch himself. Hinata was sure Ushijima would know and would disapprove so he continued to fidget with his outfit instead. 

 

When he’s ready he breathes deeply and pokes his head out the door.  
“I’m ready” he says, swallowing down his nervousness. “Close your eyes, okay”

“Okay” 

He emerged from the bathroom and looked at Ushijima apprehensively. It took more nerve than Hinata knew he had to stand in front of Ushijima and take his hands.   
“You can open your eyes now”

Ushijma opened his eyes and looked down at Hinata with sharp eyes. Hinata dropped his boyfriends hands and felt his shoulders stiffen up defensively. 

The taller male says nothing, he was just staring unblinking at Hinata, gaze roving over his face and down to the clothes he was wearing, then back to Shouyou’s lips. 

Ushijima swiped a thumb over Hinata's lips, smearing the waxy lipstick. 

"You didn't have to wear makeup" 

"I know," Shouyou's hands were back to playing with the hem of his bright, peering shyly up at Ushijima through his bangs, "I thought- thought it would help me get into it" 

Ushijima groans. He threads his hands into Hinata's soft hair and gently pulls his head back. Ushijima leans down and kisses Hinata, a chaste kiss with enough pressure to smudge some of the red colour from Hinata's lips to Ushijima's own. He pulls away and smiles down at Hinata.

He brushes some hair out of Hinata's eyes and Shouyou nuzzles into Ushijima's calloused hand. 

"You're so! You make me feel! Gwah!" The shorter male says, throwing his arms around Ushijima's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, delighted that Ushijima opened his mouth and licked into his mouth. When he pulls away his lips are covered in the red lipstick and Shouyou giggles. His cheeks are flushed and the nerves have vanished. He can do this. 

Wakatoshi smilesand kisses him again, hand gliding up the back of his thigh under the skirt to cup his ass. He breaks away from the kiss, staring down at Hinata with surprise. 

"No underwear?" 

Hinata bites his lip and feels his face heat up. 

"I couldn't buy the panties" he says, rocking forward on his toes to lean in to his boyfriend, pressing his hips into the taller male. "I felt like a pervert" he buried his face in to Ushijima's muscled chest. 

"Next time, I'll get them for you." Ushijima's voice reverberated in his chest and Hinata's tummy flopped in a pleasant way. He nuzzled his boyfriends chest and mumbled in to it.   
`  
"Say that again?" Ushijima squeezed Hinata's ass in encouragement. 

Shouyou kept his face down and says, louder this time "Will you get the matching bra too?" 

"Of course" 

Hinata was hoping his boyfriend would toss him down on the bed and fuck him silly but instead Ushijima was taking his sweet time. He pressed Hinata down into the bed, kneeling between his stocking covered knees, kissing him silly and rocking against him. 

He played with the tops of the thigh highs and very delicately pulled one down, breath hitching as he did so. He bent down to kiss the skin above the thigh high, moving down to kiss in a line where he slipped off the stocking and repeated the actions on Hinata's other leg. 

"You shaved" he says, not as a question but an observation. Ushijima ran his large calloused hands up Hinata’s smooth toned legs. They stopped short of the hem of the pink skirt and Hinata let out a whine. 

"Y-yeah" Hinata says, and shifts his legs apart. "Please" he begs, "touch me already" 

"I am touching you"   
Hinata covers his face and huffs.

"You know what I mean" Ushijima kissed the crook of Hinata's knee.

"Hmmm" Ushijima hummed "I want to eat you out"

Hinata groaned at the words and rolled over, kneeling with his chest pressed into the bed showing off his perfect hairless ass Ushijima carefully spread his ass cheeks and kissed the base of his spine. 

Kissing down the curve of his ass and kneading the pert flesh beneath his hands. His puff of breath over Hinata's hole made the redhead suck in a breath of anticipation. Ushijima's kisses and licks always made Hinata's toes curl and he let out a heated groan. He licked a stripe up over Rubbed the flat of his tongue over and over Hinata's clenching hole. Hinata wiggled his hips when one of Ushujima's blunt fingers began delicately pressing against his hole along with the tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!!! I've improved a lot since the time of writing and I can't stand this story anymore.


End file.
